Refrigeration cycle apparatuses capable of independently performing an air-conditioning operation and a hot water supply operation in a single system have conventionally been available. One such known apparatus is a refrigeration cycle apparatus including a refrigerant circuit formed by a heat source unit, an indoor unit, and a hot water supply unit connected by pipes, thereby enabling simultaneous execution of an air-conditioning operation and a hot water supply operation (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In such a system, it is possible to recover heat exhausted upon cooling to use it for hot water supply by way of simultaneous execution of a cooling operation and a hot water supply operation, thus attaining a high-efficient operation.